Love In An Elevator
by Catherine Willmon 2013
Summary: What would you do if you were stuck in a elevator? My first SVU story so please R&R!


**Title: Love In An Elevator**

**Characters/Parings: Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson**

**Rating: Strong R for sexual content and SMUT!**

**Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns the characters and the show! If I did own them, Elliot and Olivia would be married already and Dani Beck would never exist (even though I don't hate her).**

**Spoilers: This is my version of what after the ending of the episode _Choreographed_, set when Olivia came back on the teamAnd, yes, Mariska Hargitay is back, baby! I'm so happy! But, I'm pissed off because the new episodes won't air until after the first of the year. Damn!**

**Summary: What happens when you get stuck in an elevator? **

**Author's note: This is my first _Law & Order: Special Victims Unit _story and I'm so excited about it. I've been loving this show for a while and I'm all for Stabler and Benson to hook up! I'm also working on my first _Law & Order: Criminal Intent _story. I think Bobby Goren and Alexandra Eames should hook up, too!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

'_Choreographed'..._

"We've been partners for seven years and I don't even know your blood type."

"A positive."

"What? Me, too!"

He just smiled at her.

"I'd give you my kidney," Detective Olivia Benson said as she and her handsome partner, Detective Elliot Stabler stepped into the elevator.

"Not if I give you mine first," he replied, smirking.

Olivia smirked in return just as the elevator closed.

X

_Post 'Choreographed'..._

They stood side by side, not saying a word to one another. He took a moment to look at his beautiful partner and smiled. She had changed since she came back from her undercover work with the feds a few weeks ago. Her honey brown hair was now in a ponytail and she's wearing much more darker clothes. She looked even more flawless without any make-up on her face. Without thinking, he grabbed her hand and held it firmly.

"I missed you, Liv," he said finally.

Olivia smiled brightly. "I missed you, too."

"What did you do while you were in Oregon?"

"Thinking about my handsome partner, who has the most gorgeous blue eyes I had ever seen. By the way, I did see you kissing Dani Beck two weeks ago."

He sighed deeply. "She meant nothing to me, baby. We were both pretty drunk when it happened. Besides, I really wanted to kiss you," he admitted.

"Really?" she was surprised.

"Honestly, truly and definitely. When I kissed Dani, which was a big mistake on my part, I imagined I was really kissing you. I wanted to kiss you for so long, but I chickened out. Plus, I was devastated when you left without saying goodbye."

Olivia smiled as she squeezed his strong hand. "What about now? I'm not going anywhere."

"I hope not." Elliot leaned over and planted a sweet kiss on her lips. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his strong neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up in the air, causing her to giggle with delight. Slowly and carefully, he pressed her against the wall; kissing her more fiercely and massaging his tongue against her.

Suddenly, the elevator stopped.

"What the hell?" Olivia barked when they pulled apart.

Elliot pushed the buttons several times, but nothing was working. He leaned back against the wall and sighed deeply.

"We could be here for a while, you know?" he said flatly.

"I know." her lips then curved into a seductive smile. "But, I know what we can do while we're here."

He snorted. "How?"

She strutted her way over to him sensually. Then she planted a searing kiss on his lips, opening his mouth and slipping her tongue in his. He moaned and wrapped his arms around her waist, his hands grabbing her firm buttocks and lifting her up in the air again. Olivia giggled against his lips when he pressed her against the wall one more time.

"Are you sure you want this, Liv?" Elliot asked huskily.

"More than anything else in this world, El. I want you," she replied. And she meant what she said, too. She didn't care about her job. She didn't care about her future. All she wanted to be loved by this man. To be held. To be cherished.

She loved Elliot Stabler more than anyone or anything in the world.

Elliot fumbled with her jacket, trying to take it off. Olivia smirked at her handsome partner and decided to make this easier for him. She slid the material off her shoulders and off her sleek body with ease, smiling at him the whole time. He licked his lips and made his way back over to her; slanting his mouth on hers again and pushing his tongue in her mouth. She slid her hands around his neck, drawing him closer and kissing him more deeply.

"You're beautiful, baby," he mumbled as he trailed his kisses down to her neck and shoulders; leaving gentle bites and marks on her skin. She arched her back and moaned when his hand cupped her breasts through the thin shirt she wore.

"Elliot..." Olivia whimpered as she felt his fingers touching her swollen, sore nipples. She clenched her teeth together when he lifted her shirt over her head and threw it on the floor, leaving her in her lacy black bra that accentuated her breasts perfectly. Elliot licked his lips in approval as he reached behind her and unfastened her bra, then threw it on the floor next to her shirt.

"Damn, Liv," Elliot growled before he leaned down and fastened his mouth around one of her nipples. Olivia moaned and whimpered when he did the same thing to her other nipple. She felt a wet path running down in between her legs when he fumbled with her belt buckle.

She giggled when he managed to undo them, then he unfastened her jeans and tugged them down to her ankles. She stepped out of them and kicked them away, leaving her in her matching lacy black panties. He laced his fingers over the material and easily yanked them down over her slender legs, which caused her to step out of them. Then he picked it up and threw it over his shoulder.

"I'd always thought you were beautiful with clothes on, Liv. Now, you're even more beautiful naked," Elliot said before he kneeled down right in front of her. Olivia draped her left leg over his broad shoulder so he could feast on her swollen opening.

And he did.

She threw her head back and moaned when he started licking her up and down. She ran her fingers through his short brown hair and sighed deeply as waves of passion rushed through her body. She thrashed her head from side to side and Elliot lapped her up with his tongue. Just when she was about to come down from the high, he bit her down more harshly, sending her over the edge with another explosive orgasm.

Olivia shook out of her bliss as he released her from his grip. He started removing his clothes in a reckless manner, not caring if he tore anything off his well-defined body. She let her eyes wonder up and down his body with ease; licking her lips and realizing she liked what she saw.

"Delicious," she murmured seductively. She grabbed his arm and yanked him against hers, slanting her mouth on his ruthlessly. He took the time to grab his pants and fumbled through his pockets so he could find and condom, only to be stopped by the touch of her hand.

"That won't be necessary, El," Olivia confirmed.

"You want a baby, Liv?" Elliot asked, chuckling.

"Not right now. I'm saying that I'm on the pill. Been on it for over a year. So you don't have to wear that," she declared, smiling.

He dropped his pants on the floor and pressed himself against her more firmly. She moaned again when he slid inside of her with ease, lifting her legs up with his strong hands. Olivia groaned in his ear as he began moving up and down, touching her G-spot and sending her over the edge with his deep pounding. She dug her fingers in his back and moaned when she felt a staggering release tearing through her flesh. She bit down on his broad shoulder to keep herself from screaming, but it was hard to do it, especially since she's being made love to by someone as handsome and powerful as her partner.

Elliot grunted in her ear as his thrusts escalated. Olivia cried out his name in pure pleasure when she felt another staggering release crashing inside of her. He took a moment to snake his hand down between their bodies and found the one spot he was looking for.

"Elliot! Oh, God! Make me yours, baby! Make me yours!" she screamed as a major rumble invaded her body, mind and soul. He soon followed and felt his whole body shake to the fury of his own release.

For a moment, neither of them moved or made a sound. They just held each other tight, their naked bodies pressed firmly together.

"I love you, Olivia," Elliot said, breaking the silence.

A playful smile crept up on her lips. "You're just saying that just because we did the nasty."

"I meant what I said, Liv. I love you," he said seriously. You couldn't miss the tone of his voice when he said that.

"I love you, too, El," she finally admitted.

Just when they were about to go at it again, the elevator started moving again. Fearing that they will get caught naked (and still aroused), they raced to put their clothes back on. By the time the door opened, Elliot and Olivia were fully clothed and they were grinning at each other. Holding hands, they walked out and headed for the car.

"Where's your underwear?" he asked, laughing.

"In my pocket. Why, you thought I forgot it or something?" she giggled.

"Well..."

"Don't even think about it, El. Can you imagine someone finding it? My underwear's reeking of sex."

He pulled her against him. "Think we should do that again sometime?"

She pulled him down for a deep passionate kiss. "Maybe."

"Your place or mine?" Elliot asked as they got in the car.

"Let's go to your place, El. At least you have more room," Olivia said before she leaned over and kissed him sweetly.

**I have plenty more stories in the works concerning those two. Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


End file.
